


Mine

by neymarsexual



Category: Brazil NT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual





	Mine

David watches as Oscar scurries off with Neymar. He takes a sip of his water bottle and stares as Neymar hugs him a little too long. David is just about to go over there and say something when he releases him. 

David breathes a sigh of relief as Oscar turns to walk away. He growls low in his throat as Neymar slaps his ass.

David has had a thing for Oscar since he first moved in with him. He was always extremely protective of him. But recently it had gotten way out of hand. It was time he show Oscar who he really belonged to. 

Without a word, David left the practice field and headed back toward the hotel. He didn't want to be around Oscar when he was acting like that. He had to get his head together in order to make his plan tonight work.

As he got back to the hotel he took a shower and cleaned up a little bit. He made himself and Oscar a drink and waited for him to arrive home.

A little while later he heard the door open. He looked up from scrolling through his twitter to see Oscar looking at him concerned.

"You okay?" Oscar asked as he walked over to him. David shrugged and nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Oscar knew him well, so of course he would know something was wrong. 

"Nothing." David said as he handed Oscar his drink and drank the rest of his own. Oscar nodded and drank his drink.

"I'm going to go shower." Oscar said as he started to take his clothes off on his walk into the bathroom. 

David stood and walked slowly after him, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before...

David smiled as he heard Oscar's body drop to the floor. He opened the bathroom door to see him laying there. He quickly picked him up and brought him to the bed. 

Oscar woke up a few hours later feeling highly hungover. He didn't remember drinking that much. The only thing he drank was what David gave him. 

He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. He tried to move but found he was tied to the bed. He tried to speak but his mouth was taped shut. 

"Hello sleepy head." He heard David say from his side. He turned his head and willed his eyes to open. He was shocked to see David sitting there staring at him.

He watched as David stood up and pulled the blanket off him. Oscar shivered as the cold air hit his naked body.

He watched as David slowly walked over to him and climbed on the bed. He turned his head as much as he could to watch him behind him.

David laid gently on top of him and started placing kisses to his cheek and jaw. Oscar tensed slightly. David ignored it and moved his way down to his neck.

David started biting and sucking marks all along Oscar's neck causing him to moan out when he reached his sweet spot. David made sure to pay extra special attention to it.

As he licked and kissed his way down his back, David reached under him and pulled his cock back so his underside was facing upwards. Oscar tensed and whipped his head around to see what was happening.

David makes eye contact but says nothing as he leans his head down and licks from tip to base, all while still maintaining eye contact with Oscar.

Oscar's eyes widen as he realizes what he happening. He moans as David licks him again and again. Oscar whimpers as David pulls away, but before he has time to react, David's mouth is working on his hole.

Oscar moans repeatedly as David pushes his tongue in and out of his hole. Oscar tries to push back and get him deeper, but David has a firm hold of his hips. 

Without warning David pulls his tongue away and shoves one if his fingers in. Oscar pants from above him. David moans as he feels Oscar tighten around him. 

If it feels this good with my finger, imagine how it will feel when I'm inside of him, he thinks to himself. 

He gently works his finger in and out of him a few times before adding a second. Oscar hisses slightly at the pain. David crooks his fingers slightly causing Oscar's body to jolt suddenly before he becomes a moaning mess again. David smiles as he repeatedly hits that little bundle of nerves inside his best mate.

"Imve hum" Oscar tries to warn. David quickly pulls his fingers out causing Oscar to whine.

"Not yet. I'm going to make you suffer, like you have made me suffer." David says as he crawls off the bed. 

Oscar watches as he takes off his pants and crawls in front of him. Oscar looks up to him and looks down at his length in front of his face. 

David quickly takes the tape off his mouth before gently pushing his member into Oscar's mouth. Oscar takes it willingly and looks up to David. 

David has his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. Feeling pleased with himself Oscar starts to swirl his tongue. David hips jerk forward causing Oscar to gag.

David can't help himself as he thrust his hips causing Oscar to gag repeatedly as he hits the back of his throat. After a couple minutes David pulls away. Oscar coughs and catches his breath.

David looks down and almost comes as he sees a tail of saliva from Oscar's bottom lip to his tip. Oscar looks up at him and opens his mouth ready for more. 

David just shakes his head as he place the tape back over Oscar's mouth.

Oscar looks at him confused. David crawls down the bed and positions himself right on top of Oscar. Oscar tenses as he hears the click of a bottle.

He stills as he feels the cold liquid at his hole. He waits was David pushes his fingers into him again working him open. 

Oscar has been waiting for this for a long time. He never knew how David felt so he didn't want to push it. But knowing he was seconds away from being fucked by the guy he was in love with made his stomach erupt in butterflies.

Oscar tensed as David pulled his fingers out and rubbed his tip along his hole a few times before slowly pushing in. Oscar hissed slightly at the pain. Once David was fully in, he paused and waited a few seconds before pulling out and slamming back into him. 

David started to go faster and hard causing Oscar to lose his breath each time David thrust in. After a couple of tries Oscar was able to match his trusts with David's. 

David changed his angle just slightly causing Oscar to moan out loudly. David laughed as he quickened his pace again repeatedly hitting that little ball of nerves with each trust.

Within seconds Oscar was a panting mess. David could feel Oscar tensing so he quickly pulled out. Oscar turned his head to look at him as he whimpered.

Without warning David untied his feet and hands. Oscar quickly went to take the tape of his mouth as David flipped him over and trust inside of him again. 

David quickly noticed the tape was almost off and placed his hand over Oscar's mouth.

"You want that tape off, you have to be quiet." He warned. Oscar quickly nodded his head. David slowly pulled his hand away and he picked up his pace again. 

"Oh fuck.... fuck" Oscar panted as he matched David's rhythm again. David looked down at him and smiled.

Oscar lay with his eyes closed and a purely blissed out look on his face. David reached down to touch his cheek. Oscar's eyes flew open and David stopped moving. 

Oscar smirked as he reached his hands up, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. David gasped as Oscar took control of the kiss.

"Move you idiot." Oscar said into his mouth. David nodded and started moving again. 

With their lips connected David picked up his pace. He felt himself getting close but he wasn't going to let go until Oscar did.

He reached his hand down between them and quickly wrapped his hand around Oscar's length, pumping in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long before Oscar was shaking.

"I'm gonna..." Oscar moaned as he came hard between their chests. 

David followed seconds after, jerking in forward and stilling as he spilled in Oscar. 

Panting and tired David let himself fall on top of Oscar. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what happened as he opens his eyes and looks up to Oscar.

Oscar's smiling down at him sweetly.

"Hi." He says as he takes a few curls and moves them away from David's face.

"Hi." David shyly smiles back.

"Not that I'm complaining but babe what was that all about?" Oscar asks after a few seconds of silence.

"You are mine. And I needed to show you who you belong to."

"I have always only ever been yours." Oscar smiles as he leans down and captures David's lips in a sweet kiss. He pulls away slightly, "and I will only ever be yours." He says before connecting their lips again. 

They spend the rest of the night together in bed. Making love and just being together. When morning comes Oscar is sore.

"You look like you are in pain." David laughs as they get ready to leave to go to practice. 

"Someone was a little rough this morning so yeah." Oscar laughs as they enter the elevator. 

"Sorry." David laughs.

"I'm sure you are. You will pay for it when we get home. I'm in charge tonight." David's eyes widen and he feels himself harden at the thought.

Oscar walks over to him and palms him gently though his shorts. He leans up and whispers in his ear.

"Might want to get rid of that before we see the boys." He says as he kisses him right below the ear.

David laughs as he gently pushes him away. 

"A hard on is a lot easier to explain than all those love bites on your neck when you share a room with a guy." Oscar's jaw drops as he takes out his phone and opens his camera to look.

The elevator doors open and David dashes out and over to the rest of the team waiting to load the bus.

"DAVID!" Oscar yells causing everyone to turn and look at a furious Oscar. "You are so going to pay for that!" He winks as he walks past him into the bus causing the rest of the team to wonder what the hell is going on between David and Oscar.


End file.
